Rune Master
by Seras4545
Summary: The darkness created the universe, and all the worlds in it, and now it wants them back. But light, the one who nurtures the universe, took it's tool, the judge, and nurtured it to be kind and warmhearted. As the judge, What will be Ranma's decision?


Rune Master

Ranma Fanfic by Seras4545

A/N: I've been playing Suikoden lately, and have seen a pretty good fic about it as well, So I decided to write my own as I can't seem to get my thoughts off it long enough to write anything else. This is almost completely AU, so if you see unfamiliar situations and storylines, that's why. I'm more using the story and basic characters and history of Suikoden to build this story on. Otherwise, I'll do my best to make this as much my own as possible. And as I state a little further down, I'll include some minor crosses just to add some fun to my story.

Prologue: Creation

_In the beginning, there was "darkness." Then, the "darkness" shed a "tear."_

_From that "tear," the brothers Sword and Shield were born._

_Shield claimed it could defend against any attack._

_Sword claimed it could slice through anything._

_The brothers began a legendary battle._

_At the end, both Sword and Shield shattered._

_Sword became the sky, Shield became the earth, and the sparks from the battle became the stars._

_As for the jewels, they fell to the ground and became the True Runes--The runes that all other runes were born from._

_Since this time, many wars have been fought, over runes and true runes and kingdoms._

_The "darkness" decided that the world should come back to it, and judgment should be administered._

_So a "Judge" was born, but because of the interference from "light" the "judge" was born in one of it's worlds rather than in one of "darkness'" worlds._

_The "darkness" would not let that hinder it, however, and sent the human with the True Blinking Rune to find him._

"_Light" knew the "judgment" was inevitable, but the decision was in the hands of the mortal "judge", and so "light" took measures to ensure that the "judge" was as well raised and kindhearted as possible, even if the child had to go through harsh times in order to do so._

_On that night, in "Light's" first dimension, on a planet called Terra, a baby boy named Ranma Saotome was born..._

A/N: This is not the Terra we know, Technology has not progressed much beyond a few conveniences, such as in the Naruto world. In fact, I think this should be a triple crossover for now... Just note that except for a few technological oddities, this world is for all intents and purposes a medieval one.

Chapter 1

"True Rune of Change"

Ranma looked around the place that was called the "Pools of Sorrow" and was unimpressed. He knew that Genma, his father, was just up to one of his crazy become a powerful martial artist quick schemes when he decided to take him from the Tendo-Saotome School of Martial Arts to train. He had no wish to leave that comfortable home and the girls, though he didn't care much for the third and youngest sister, Akane Tendo, who had a sharp temper and absolutely hated guys to boot. But he sorely missed Kasumi and Nabiki, whom he had grown fond of over the past five years. When Genma had suggested an eight year long training trip, he and the girls opposed it, though they eventually lost in the end as Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome talked them into it. Ranma had said his goodbyes to the tearful girls and had left them with the promise to return in eight years.

He turned to his father, who was also looking at the training grounds with something close to disappointment, though not quite. Ranma knew that look. It's the look his father gets whenever he suspected magic was involved.

His father was not very fond of magic, and neither was Ranma, though for two very different reasons. His father hated it because it reminded him of his wife, Nodoka, who used to be the greatest sorceress on the continent Elesmera, and who was destroyed by magic as well. Ranma disliked it because of that, but was able to deal with the use of it. What he hated though was using in chancy ways, such as has happened many times through his father's training missions, though they always ended up alright in the end it is always risky to use magic to better yourself in any field except magic.

Ranma was getting the feeling that this was one of those times when magic was the type of training that his father had found.

"Hello there! Honored guests, please come this way, and be careful of the water."

Ranma turned at the call and saw a young man with silver white hair that was of medium length, blue eyes much like Ranma's, and was wearing the white with red trim robes of a priest.

"Why do we have to be careful of the water, honored priest? Is it enchanted or something?"

The man smiled wryly. "You could say that, though I think cursed would be a better choice of words. Oh, and call me Chris. Honored priest is just too long and cumbersome."

Ranma smiled, already taking a liking to Chris, his friendly atmosphere refreshing in a world of hardened warriors, ruthless shinobi, and mysterious mages. He nodded, accepting Chris' good intentions.

"Sure, so long as you just call me Ranma. Oh, and this is my pop." Ranma stated the last dismissively, pointing to Genma who was standing a little to the back.

Genma bowed to Chris, who returned the bow. "Thank you for your generous greeting, Chris. I'm Genma Saotome, master of the Saotome branch of anything goes martial arts. What do you mean by cursed?"

Chris smiled benignly. "What I mean, is that anyone who happens to touch the water of the springs is given the power to shape shift."

Genma frowned, confused. "Well, that doesn't sound like much of a curse at all. More like a gift. Even if it is magic..."

"I was just about to get to that. Though you gain the power to shape shift, you don't get to choose what shape you shift into, nor do you have any control of it except through the medium of the magic, which is water. After being touched by the magic in the springs, you are automatically shifted into the alternate form chosen for you, and the only way to change back is through hot water. Cold water re-activates the magic and you shift into the shape again. The shape chosen is permanent, and there seems to be no way to counter the magic, though one could say that the shape chosen says a lot about the personality of the person affected, as the magic seems to affect the change in order to teach the affected a particular lesson deemed important to the person's growth. The people have left here satisfied with their new situation just as often as they leave frustrated and angry. So, it is my duty to warn travelers who have heard of the vast power gained by the ones who accepted and learned from their alternate form of the true nature of the training undertaken here and the consequences of that training. Whether you choose to accept the challenge posed by the magic, or you choose to leave and find a more mundane yet safer way to train, is up to you."

Ranma thought this over for a second, considering what the priest had told them. True, learning about yourself and balancing your soul to accept all parts of yourself and not just what you saw as the good parts of yourself was important for growth in both maturity and power. A mage who has come to terms with his true self becomes extremely powerful, as does the warrior and fighter grow in strength and agility, becoming more in tune with their bodies and souls. But how the priest phrased the last part of his explanation bothered him a bit.

"Um... Chris? What happened to those who couldn't accept their other half?"

Chris' face grew dark and solemn. "Unable to master their other form and so unable to master the magic, they eventually were driven insane and when they returned to their families, they killed them and eventually became a force of evil to be reckoned with, their insanity making them unpredictable and very dangerous. So it is also my duty to inform you that in such a case, I'm to destroy you before you can do harm to the world."

Ranma was shocked for a few minutes. _Destroy them? How... merciless... and sad. Chris really has a lot weighing his soul down. I don't envy him his job._

Ranma turned to his father, carefully observing him. He seemed to be lost in thought, and judging by the dark expression, it was about Ranma's mother's death. She too was consumed by magic, driven insane and had nearly destroyed a city before she was killed in order to stop her killing so many people. And the one who had had to carry out that distasteful duty, was none other than her husband, and it nearly crushed his soul afterwards. The only thing that brought him back was the promise Ranma showed in martial arts, and his passion for it was renewed in his goal to make Ranma the best martial artist the world has ever seen.

"What do you think, pops? Do you think I'm ready for something like this?" Ranma asked. It was more for his father's benefit, to inform him that Ranma was resolute in carrying out the training, than to truly ask if he was ready.

His father saw the determination in his son's eyes, and was proud of him. Despite the danger to himself, he was still willing to go through with it, if it would make him stronger as a martial artist. And Genma knew that whatever lesson Ranma had to learn, it would help him grow stronger as an individual as well.

Genma didn't like it, but he knew that magic was inevitable if Ranma was to become the best martial artist in the world. He nodded, putting on a smile that he didn't feel.

"Yes. You're ready, but, if you feel that this is too much of a risk, then I won't think less of you, nor would anyone who has had such experience with magic as our family has. But I can already tell that you won't back away now that we are here. You are beyond my skill to teach now, the only ones who can teach you anything further are the Valkyries of Armistice and Happosai, the grand master of anthing goes. All I can say, is good luck, and be careful. May Kami be on our side."

Ranma smiled reassuringly at his father, glad that he saw that Ranma had no intentions of backing down, even in the face of magic that could destroy him.

"Thanks pops. I'll be fine."

He looked at Chris, who was smiling benevolently at them, seemingly pleased with Ranma's determination and spirit.

"Is there any particular ritual or steps I should go through so that the magic works properly, Chris?"

Chris shook his head. "No, just jump into the spring that feels right to you. Though I suggest taking off your clothes, as if you transform into something large then they may be ripped. And don't worry, from what I can tell, you'll be fine."

Ranma smiled gratefully, Chris' reassurance greatly easing any doubt left in him as he knew that priests were trained to see to a person's true personality. He slipped out of his clothing, folding them carefully and placing them on a clean rock a safe distance from any of the springs. Then he calmed his mind and started walking among the springs, feeling with his senses for the one that felt right. After several rejected springs, he found himself deep in the training grounds, facing a spring that had a large rock in the middle of it. Ranma touched it with his senses, honed to feel all energies, whether it was ki, chakra, mana, reiatsu, or samurai. What he felt from this spring was none of these. It was completely different from anything he had ever sensed before. And it felt right. It called to him, singing in his blood, and he was drawn into it. He touched the water but nothing happened. He continued deeper, and as he came closer to the rock, he noticed something glowing on the top of it, and also that the top of the stone was completely smooth and flat, unnaturally so. He came to a stop just a few inches from it and examined the rune he could now see inscribed into the stone. It looked like the kanji for change, though it's edges were indistinct, as if it was constanly changing itself. Then, as he looked on, the Rune detached itself from the stone, leaving no sign behind. It floated in front of Ranma and then started to sink into his body, Ranma paralyzed and unable to move. Then he heard the voice.

"_**You... I know you... You are... My master... My source...My other half...So it has begun..."**_

Then Ranma could think little of anything as the sensations of his skin writhing and changing, being molded into his new shape overwhelmed him. All he could think was: _Not a girl... Not a girl... Please, not a girl... Oh... Damn it..._

Then a blinding light enveloped everything and Ranma felt the change complete itself...

And he heard the voice.

"_**Even if you are my other half, my master... You must still master yourself... and even if you are the 'judge', you will need to earn our trust... We will be watching, 'judge'...**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know, I know, not another story! But I am working on the next chapters for the other stories, don't worry. It's just getting harder to be creative, but I think I've overcome my writers block with this chapter. Oh, and sorry that this chapter was so short, but I think this will allow me to steadily develop this story, rather than just spewing chunks of story out all at once.

Hope you liked it! SERAS OUT...


End file.
